Krieg
Krieg is the playable Psycho class character in Borderlands 2. He was revealed on March 24, 2013, in the Borderlands 2 Krieg the Psycho Character Reveal Trailer. He is due to be released on May 14, 2013. Background Not much is known about Krieg, other than he has escaped from a lab beneath Pandora. Tweets made on the Echocast profile not only reveals that he wants to 'kill the bandits, kill Hyperion, and get revenge', but that he seems to want to 'protect the weak, and kill the deserving' with an extra focus on 'kill the deserving' part. Whatever Krieg's been through to make him the blood-drinking, meat-loving killer that he is, he wasn't always like this. Krieg's psyche has a remnant of who he used to be--a literal inner voice which forces Krieg to only kill the deserving, and help others. The voice remarks that he remembers helping people, getting paid with loot, and other Vault-hunter-esque pursuits. It's also informed Krieg that should Krieg ever kill an innocent person, the inner voice will take over and commit suicide to kill them both. Skills Action Skill: Buzz Axe Rampage Fire to swing buzz axe, Aim + Fire to throw buzz axe. +500% Melee Damage, regain all Health on kill. Duration: ~15 seconds. Cooldown: 120 seconds, reduced by taking damage. Bloodlust Focuses on ranged combat using a Bloodlust stack mechanic. Dealing damage to an enemy adds a stack of Bloodlust to a maximum of 100. Stacks decay after a few seconds if you haven’t dealt damage. Mania Focuses on melee combat and Health/Fight For Your Life mechanics. Hellborn Focuses on elemental effects, particularly setting oneself on fire. Bonuses that apply only when on fire are in . Quotes Parentheses indicate Krieg's inner voice speaking. *"Pitiful people prepare, plead plentifully plentiful platitude phenomenal patriot pounds, poundingly perverse puppets﻿ pulping, pleasantly, putrid pasties." *"Look at me when I scream into your soul." *"From hell's heart, I stab at thee!" *"My stomach is clear and my mind is full of bacon." *"I like my treasure like I like my baby steaks...Rare." *"I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world, I taste the gore, and I smell the crying, AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY!" *"You loud sacks of filth and sour cream can hit me with your pain pinatas all day, but you'll never take the jellied fantasies of my wasted youth! MY STOMACH IS CLEAR, AND MY MIND IS FULL OF BACON." When using Buzz Axe Rampage *STOP SCREAMING! *KRIEG KRIEG KRIEG KILL KILL KILL! *(This is gonna get ugly...) *(You asked for it...I can't hold it back any longer...!) *I'M....COMING!! *laughter Killing an enemy while using Buzz Axe Rampage *roaring noises *I told ya what would happen! When Buzz Axe Rampage is ready *I feel the hurt...time for a rampage! *Rampage and fill the red bar! *I'm losing blood...gimme yours! *My axe is thirsty! *RAMPAGE TIME! *It's time to go insane! *Rampage and heal, heal and rampage! When activating Light the Fuse *Boom! When detonating during Light the Fuse *Wahahahah! I'll take you ALL with me! *Wahahahah! Not fast enough! *We'll all go together! Silence the Voices (Self Damage) *Stop hitting yourself!! *I hate me!! *CONFUSION!! *The pain goes HERE! *SHUT UP!! *GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! *STOP TALKING TO ME!! *KILL THE LITTLE MAN!! *QUIET!! *GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! *LET ME LOOSE!! *I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! *NO, NO, NO!! *STOP JUDGING ME!! *YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!! *(Dude, what are you doing?) *(I deserve this.) *(You can't get rid of me THAT easily...) When reviving an ally *Love you... *There's no barbecue 'til I say there's a barbecue! *Can't make the pain scream from down there! *I will murder your death. *You don't die today. YOU DIE EVERY DAY!! *Get back on your meat hunches! *GET UP, GET UP!! *Don't worry...it's a good touch. *(That's right, help 'em. Just like old times...) When revived *(Say 'thank you'.) NIPPLE SALADS!! (...Close enough.) *Somebody cares!? On earning a Second Wind *Immortal! *(Get up...you still got bad guys to kill...) While Idle *Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... *(Where is she? Is she still alive? Did she get away?) *(If you ever kill an innocent person, I will destroy us.) Shut UP!! (No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your axe touches the flesh of an innocent, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera, remember?) Nnnnngh, get out of my head!! (...I'll take that as a 'yes.') *Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews! *(Nice change of pace not to be murdering someone for once. Probably temporary, though. I'll lose my mind again and be screaming about meat and fluid soon enough... But this part feels... nice.) Out of Ammo *No, no, no, no, no! *Arrrggh...who made this gun!? *I ordered a lead salad! *NOTHINGNESS! Spotting a Badass *HERE COMES THE BATH-TIME!! *I'm gonna swallow your throat, badass! *I can't wait to taste your lungs! *I'll show you what a badass is! *I see meat muscles! When set on fire *I EMBRACE THE FLAME. *HE'S ON FIRE. *(I deserve to burn...) When hit by friendly fire *Hit the one you love! Do it! *I'll eat the pain. *I feel your spanking. *Friendship is pain. *Shoot me 'til you love me! *Friendlyfriendlyfriendly FIRE!! *DON'T...STOP!! *(Oh...they finally turned on me...) When turning into a Badass Psycho Mutant *I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! *NO! NO, NO, NO!!! *I'VE GOT A HUGE HAND!!! *roar *(I'm a monster...!) *(...You got 'em...!) When using Redeem the Soul *Better this way... Trivia *Krieg's skills "Strip The Flesh" and "Salt the Wound" are references to one phrase commonly heard from psychos ("strip the flesh, salt the wound"). *Krieg's name means 'War' in German. *Krieg's skill Burn, Baby, Burn is a reference to the song "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps. *On April 24, 2013, Krieg took over @ECHOcasts Twitter (formerly owned by Sir Hammerlock). *Krieg's class mod is represented by a buzz saw blade on his back. *Krieg's line "Look at me when I scream into your soul" is a reference to a series of similar lines used by attacking psychos ("Look into my eyes when I stare at you" and "Look at me when I'm charging at you"). *It's very likely that Krieg was experimented on by and/or was a scientist of some sort, as he makes reference to a purple liquid. *Based on his quotes, Krieg seems to have at some point helped a woman or girl to escape from somewhere. Krieg makes several comments based around an unknown female, and his inner voice asks whether 'she' got away or not. *Krieg seems to suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). He argues with himself in some of his quotes. **The dominant personality seems to be his violent side. **His more peaceful side seems to keep him in check by threatening that it will take control and commit suicide as soon as he harms an innocent person. Media File:Krieg2.jpg File:Krieg Promo.jpg borderlands_psycho.jpg KriegPsychoCharacter.jpg BJnTxbuCQAEtSmF-610x457.jpg|Release date|link=http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/06/borderlands-2-psycho-class-release-date-announced BL2KriegDLCPrvw04.jpg BL2KriegDLCPrvw05.jpg BL2KriegDLCPrvw03.jpg Sources References Category:Human Category:Borderlands 2